


Kiss me

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Blackmail, F/M, Mention of Impotence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Allein ihre Gegenwart sorgte dafür, dass sein Kopf zu dröhnen anfing, weshalb Lucius ein Glas und die kristallene Karaffe von der Hausbar herüber schweben ließ und sich zwei Finger breit Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. „Draco macht mir einfach kein Kind“, klagte Pansy schmollend, so dass sich Lucius beinah verschluckte und den guten Tropfen auf den Teppich gespuckt hätte.





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Lyriks Rea Garvey und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Geschichte. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben keinen Cent und tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Kiss me

Kiss me like you want me  
Show me that you care  
Hold me like you're hopin' I'll stay here  
Tell me in a whisper, look me in the eye  
Trust your heart and hope to die

(Rea Garvey, Kiss me)

 

„Lucius.“

Die Wolke aus Parfüm hatte seinen Schreibtisch lange vor Pansy erreicht.Wie immer hatte sie viel zu viel davon aufgelegt und er musste sich beherrschen nicht die Nase zu rümpfen, als der starke Geruch seine Schleimhäute zu reizen begann. Widerwillig sah Lucius genau in dem Moment auf, als sich seine Schwiegertochter in den Sessel ihm gegenüber fallen ließ. Nichts auch nur an nährend Graziles lag in ihrer Bewegung, stattdessen glich die Art, wie sie ihren Körper auf das Leder plumpsen ließ der eines kleinen, bockigen Mädchens. 

Bei Salazar, Lucius würde nie verstehen, warum Draco sich gegen die Wahl seiner Mutter entschieden und dieses unmögliche Weibsbild geehelicht hatte. Verflucht sei der Zaubergamot, der ihn für fünf Jahre nach Askaban geschickt hatte, so dass er nichts hatte tun können, als Draocs Entscheidung aus der Ferne mit anzusehen. Lucius zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass er diesen fatalen Fehler hätte verhindern können, wenn er selbst zugegen gewesen wäre, um seinen Sohn vor dem Einfluss dieser Furie zu schützen. Merlin sei Dank, hatte seine Narcissa diesen Tag wenigstens nicht mehr erleben müssen, war sie doch kurz nach dem Krieg einem plötzlichen Fieber erlegen. Sie würde sich die Haare ausreißen bei dem Gedanken, dass eine solche Person nun den Namen Malfoy repräsentierte. 

„Pansy“, erwiderte er die Begrüßung der jungen Frau kühl. Damals, als sie als Kind mit ihrem Vater zu Besuch gekommen war, hatte es noch „Mr. Malfoy“ geheißen, doch vom ersten Tag an, als er aus Askaban zurück gekehrt war, sprach sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen an. Nun ja, es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin sagte sie nicht „Vater“ zu ihm, wie Draco es tat. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?“

Obwohl sowohl Lucius, als auch Draco und seine Frau im Manor lebten, schafften sie es in der Regel sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, da beide Seiten die Gegenwart des Anderen lieber mied. Das Anwesen war groß und seine Zimmer lagen in einem anderen Flügel als die der jungen Leute, weshalb die Vermutung nahe lag, dass Pansy mal wieder ein Anliegen hatte.

„Es geht um deinen Sohn“, stieß sie anklagend hervor.

Um wen auch sonst. Ungehalten seufzte Lucius auf, bevor er fragte: „Was ist es dieses Mal? Mehr Gold, mehr Aufmerksamkeit, mehr Empfänge?“ 

Seit die junge Frau zur Herrin über das Manor aufgestiegen war, schien es Lucius, als würde sie ein Fest nach dem anderen geben und wenn sie gerade keinen Empfang oder eine Soiree plante, war sie auf irgendeiner Party eines anderen Mitglieds der gehobenen Gesellschaft. Doch selbst das reichte ihr nicht. Ständig kam sie, um sich zu beschweren, weil ihr das Gold, das sie für ihre Bedürfnisse erhielt, nicht genug war. Weil sie ein neues Kleid im Katalog gesehen hatte, dass sie per Portschlüssel aus Amerika kommen lassen wollte. Oder weil sie plötzlich einen Thestral oder ein anderes seltenes Tier brauchte, das sie nach weniger als einer Woche der Pflege durch die Hauselfen überließ und nie wieder besuchte. Wenn dieses verwöhnte Gör so weiter machte, würde sie das Verlies in Gringott's, welches Lucius Zeit seines Lebens gut gefüllt hatte, geleert haben bevor er unter der Erde war.

Allein ihre Gegenwart sorgte dafür, dass sein Kopf zu dröhnen anfing, weshalb Lucius ein Glas und die kristallene Karaffe von der Hausbar herüber schweben ließ und sich zwei Finger breit Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. „Er macht mir einfach kein Kind“, klagte Pansy schmollend, so dass sich Lucius beinah verschluckte und den guten Tropfen auf den Teppich gespuckt hätte.

„Nun ja, vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig anziehender zurecht machen“, erwiderte Lucius, mit einer abwertenden Geste auf ihr Erscheinungsbild deutend, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Tatsächlich war Pansys Geschmack was Kleidung betraf, fast genauso schlecht wie ihr Taktgefühl. Der kurze Rock, den sie heute trug und der kaum ihr Gesäß bedeckt, war eindeutig eine Nummer zu klein und die Bluse hatte einen derartig grellen Mustermix, dass Lucius schon vom Hinsehen schlecht wurde.

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir keinen Sex haben“, entgegnete Pansy, so als habe sie seinen Einwand gar nicht gehört, „im Gegenteil, wir schlafen sogar oft miteinander, aber obwohl ich seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr verhüte, werde ich einfach nicht schwanger.“

In einer erschöpften Geste wischte sich Lucius über das Gesicht. Seit Stunden saß er schon an seiner Korrespondenz und hatte eigentlich noch jede Menge Papierkram vor sich und wenn es etwas gab, worüber er garantiert nicht sprechen wollte, war es das Sexualleben seines Sohnes, aber so wie er Pansy kannte, würde sie garantiert nicht locker lassen, bis sie losgeworden war, was sie sagen wollte. „Bist du schon bei einem Heiler gewesen?“

„Natürlich, sogar bei mehreren“, ereiferte sich Pansy sogleich. „Bei mir ist alles in bester Ordnung, was nur einen Schluss zulässt, nämlich dass Draco zeugungsunfähig ist, aber er weigert sich zu einer Untersuchung zu gehen.“

Wenn Lucius ehrlich war, so hatte er diesen Gedanken selbst auch schon verfolgt. Den oder die Möglichkeit, dass Draco seinen Trieb nicht im Ehebett stillte, denn anders war es kaum zu erklären, warum nach beinah vier Ehejahren noch kein Nachwuchs in Sicht war, doch alle Versuche seinen Sohn darauf anzusprechen, waren von Draco immer wieder abgeblockt worden. „Selbst wenn dem so wäre und ich sage nicht, dass es so ist, was soll ich da machen?“ gab Lucius neutral zurück.

„Ich will ein Kind, Lucius und ich will es bald“, greinte Pansy und erneut wurde Lucius an eine verwöhnte Göre erinnert. „Alle meine Freundinnen reden darüber, wie schwierig es ist eine passable Nanny zu finden und wie unverschämt hoch die Preise für magische Früherziehung sind, nur ich kann nicht mitreden.“ Aha, daher wehte also der Wind. Es hätte Lucius auch sehr gewundert, wenn Pansy plötzlich Muttergefühle in sich entdeckt oder die biologische Uhr ticken gehört hätte.

So sehr Lucius sich auch einen Erben für seinen Sohn wünschte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob ein Kind bei Pansys Einstellung zu dem Thema wünschenswert wäre. „Auch wenn mich deine Probleme interessieren würden, was nicht der Fall ist, kann ich wohl kaum etwas dagegen tun“, entgegnete er daher abweisend.

„Doch das kannst du und das wirst du, weil ich mich sonst nämlich scheiden lassen werde und dann nicht nur die Hälfte von Dracos Vermögen mitnehme, sondern auch jedem Mitglied der Gesellschaft erzähle, dass dein Sohn impotent ist“, drohte Pansy, während sie sich in ihrem Sessel nach vorne beugte und mit blitzenden Augen vor ihm aufbaute.

Ohne zu blinzeln starrte Lucius zurück, sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass wenn Pansy Ernst machte, dies für seine Familie, die seit dem Krieg ohnehin schon kritisch beäugt wurde, das gesellschaftliche Aus bedeuten würde und so sehr er es hasste sie besänftigen zu müssen, so blieb ihm doch keine andere Wahl. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich will, dass meine Blutlinie ausstirbt“, erwiderte er daher beschwichtigend, „ aber auch wenn ich viele potente Zauber kenne, kann ich Dracos Samen nicht fruchtbar machen, wenn er es nicht ist.“

„Das erwarte ich auch nicht“, gab Pansy in einem Ton zurück, der wohl andeuten sollte, dass er sie nicht für dumm verkaufen sollte. „Ich will, dass du mir ein Kind machst.“

Für einen Moment war Lucius zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, dann platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Was?! Bist du noch bei Trost?!“

Einschnappt durch seine Reaktion kreuzte Pansy die Arme vor der Brust, als sie antwortete: „Glaube ja nicht, dass es für mich kein Opfer bedeuten würde. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das Verlagen fühlen würde, mit dir zu schlafen, aber wenn du das Kind zeugst, wird es jedem Blutlinienzauber stand halten.“

Noch immer völlig fassungslos schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. Inzwischen war er von Pansy ja so einiges gewohnt, aber das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. „Du bist doch übergeschnappt.“

„Ich könnte natürlich auch mit Blaise schlafen“, gab sie kampfeslustig zurück. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, wäre es ihm eine Ehre mich zu schwängern.“ Schon lange machten Gerüchte über eine Affäre von Pansy und dem Zabini Spross die Runde und Lucius zögerte nicht einen Moment daran zu glauben, dass sie wahr waren, doch solange sie es diskret tat und dafür Sorge trug, dass es ohne Folgen blieb, war es ihm egal, wen sie in ihr Bett einlud.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Das fehlte gerade noch, dass Pansy ein dunkelhäutiges Kind bekam und Draco entweder öffentlich durch eine demütigende Scheidung gehen musste oder gezwungen sein würde, das Balg als seinen Erben anzuerkennen.

„Dann wirst du auf meine Bedingung eingehen müssen“, beharrte Pansy stur.

Um Zeit zu gewinnen goss sich Lucius erst einmal ein zweites Glas Feuerwhiskey ein, bevor er fragte: „Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da verlangst?“

Abwertend schnaubte Pansy auf.„Ach komm schon, es ist ja nicht so, als ob du deiner Cissy immer treu gewesen wärst.“

„Es steht dir nicht zu in diesem Ton über mich und meine Frau zu sprechen“, gab Lucius gefährlich dunkel zurück. „Was zwischen ihr und mir war, davon könnt Draco und du nur träumen.“

Pansy, die merkte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, hob in einer entschuldigenden Geste die Hände. „Himmel, reg dich ab. So war das nicht gemeint.“

„Und selbst wenn ich deinem irrwitzigen Wunsch nachkommen würde, weißt du wie oft Narcissa und ich miteinander geschlafen haben, bis sie schwanger wurde?“ gab Lucius zu bedenken, nachdem er das zweite Whiskeyglas hinunter gestürzt hatte.

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass es vielleicht nicht auf Anhieb klappt“, entgegnete Pansy mit einem Schulterzucken. „Aber ich würde natürlich vorher einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank nehmen, um die Chancen zu erhöhen, dass es schneller funktioniert als normal.“

„Und was ist mit Draco? Was willst du ihm sagen, wo du bist?“

„Wir leben doch nicht im letzten Jahrhundert!“ erwiderte sie brüsk. „Ich brauche mich nicht dafür zu rechtfertigen wohin ich gehe und was ich tue, aber falls er doch fragt, werde ich ihm sagen, dass ich dich gebeten habe, mir die Geschichte der Malfoys über die letzten zwanzig Generationen zu erläutern. Das wird eine Weile dauern und verschafft mir ein Alibi, das allen Überprüfungen standhält.“ Offenkundig sehr mit sich zufrieden, lehnte sich Pansy in ihrem Sessel zurück und Lucius stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass ihm langsam die Argumente ausgingen. Offenkundig hatte sie an alles gedacht.

„Du bist wirklich das durchtriebenste Weibsbild, das mir jemals unterkommen ist“, erwiderte er in einer Mischung aus Verachtung und widerstrebender Bewunderung.

„In Hinblick darauf, dass Bellatrix deine Schwägerin war, nehme ich das jetzt mal als Kompliment“, gab Pansy mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Was ist nun, haben wir einen Deal?“

Geräuschvoll stieß Lucius die Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Ich habe ja wohl keine große Wahl.“

„Das siehst du richtig.“ Überheblich lächelnd erhob sich Pansy aus ihrem Sessel und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend in deinem Schlafzimmer.“ 

Nur wenn ihm nicht noch ein Weg einfiel, Pansy diskret zu beseitigen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Aber selbst das blieb in Hinblick darauf, dass er unter Beobachtung durch die Auroren stand, keine machbare Option. Wenn er noch einmal nach Askaban ging, dann ganz sicher nicht wegen Pansy. Wütend starrte Lucius ihr hinterher, als sie sein Arbeitszimmer verließ und es kam ihm beinah so vor, als hüpfte sie leicht beim Gehen, aber das konnte auch seiner Einbildung entsprungen sein. 

XXXXXX

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Lucius mit dem Gedanken gespielt Pansy doch noch einen Korb zu geben, doch was für eine Alternative konnte er ihr stattdessen anbieten? Obwohl er fast sicher gewesen war, dass es für das Dilemma, das seiner Schwiegertochter widerfuhr keinen Zauber gab, durchforstete er trotzdem einige Bücher in der Bibliothek, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Entweder man fand sich mit dem Zustand der Kinderlosigkeit ab, oder man adoptierte ein Waisenkind, was für Reinblüter wie die Malfoys oder die Parkinsons jedoch nicht Frage kam. Blieb also nur die Möglichkeit, dass er dieses Opfer würde bringen müssen. Nicht für Pansy, ihr Wohlergehen war nicht seine Priorität, aber für Draco und auch für sich selbst, damit sein Name auch in der übernächsten Generation weiterleben würde.

Wenigstens hatte sie sich Mühe gegeben, das musste er ihr lassen, als sie am nächsten Abend vor seiner Tür stand. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem gestrigen Auftritt in seinem Büro trug sie heute eine lange dunkelblaue Robe, deren Saum fast den Fußboden streifte. Die schwarzen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und ihre Augen und Lippen geschminkt. Trotzdem würde sie in Lucius Augen niemals eine Schönheit sein, doch das musste sie auch nicht. Es reichte, wenn er seinen Körper soweit in Wallungen bringen konnte, um sie zu schwängern, alles andere war nicht Teil der Vereinbarung. Wortlos winkte er sie ins Innere des Zimmers und schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihr, beinah befürchtend sein Sohn würde sie aus dem Schatten heraus beobachten. 

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?“ fragte Lucius, indem er hinüber zur Hausbar ging. Er selbst brauchte in jedem Fall einen Drink, sonst würde er das hier ganz sicher nicht hinter sich bringen können. Es war ein geringer Trost zu sehen, dass auch seine Schwiegertochter ein wenig nervös zu sein schien, wenn man von ihren Händen, die unruhig den Stoff ihrer Robe kneteten, darauf schließen konnte.

„Ich nehme das selbe wie du“, erwiderte Pansy, während sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte und dabei zusah, wie er sich einen Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. Verwundert zog Lucius die Augenbrauen hoch. Er kannte nicht viele Frauen, die das brennende Gefühl mochten, welches der Whiskey in der Kehle hinterließ. Narcissa zum Beispiel hatte nie etwas stärkeres als Goldwasser oder ein wenig Wein getrunken. Pansy jedoch zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Lucius ihr ein halb gefülltes Glas reichte, sondern nahm sofort einen herzhaften Schluck. 

„Ein echter Ogden“, erwiderte sie, indem sie ein wenig Rauch durch die Nase entweichen ließ, dann schwenkte sie den Rest der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas hin und her. „Und noch dazu ein hervorragender Jahrgang.“

Das musste man ihr lassen, die Frau verstand etwas von Alkohol und trinken konnte sie ihn auch. „Du kennst dich aus?“ fragte Lucius, nachdem auch er einen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Mein Vater hatte auf einen Sohn gehofft, stattdessen bekam er mich. Trotzdem brachte er mir alles bei, was er wusste, auch über seine Leidenschaft für Feuerwhiskey.“ Lucius hatte den alten Parkinson schon immer für einen Narren gehalten. Wenn er selbst eine Tochter gehabt hätte, wäre Spirituosenkunde wohl das letzte gewesen, womit er sie vertraut gemacht hätte. 

Trotzdem würde es für ihr Vorhaben hilfreich sein, wenn sie beide ein wenig entspannter waren, weshalb er ihr, nachdem sie ihr Glas geleert hatte, einen zweiten Feuerwhiskey einschenkte und auch er selbst nahm noch zwei Finger breit, bevor er sich schließlich neben sie setzte. Zufrieden registrierte er, dass das warme Gefühl, das der Whiskey in seinem Magen hinterlassen hatte, bereits dabei war sich in seine Glieder und den Kopf auszubreiten und auch Pansys Wangen waren von einem roten Schimmer überzogen, als er ihr das Glas abnahm und ihr in einer behutsamen Geste eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr strich. Unwillkürlich zuckte Pansy bei der Berührung zusammen, was ihr offenkundig peinlich war und sie noch stärker erröten ließ, so dass Lucius sich veranlasst sah mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu sagen: „Wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du Zweifel hast.“

„Nein, nein, das habe ich nicht“, entgegnete Pansy sofort. „Es ist nur einfach ungewohnt, aber das vergeht gleich.“ Wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie bestimmt auf ihre Brust. Mit einem Nicken signalisierte Lucius, dass er verstanden hatte. Wenn sie es so wollte, würde er weiter mitspielen. Sacht umfassten seine Finger die Rundung ihres Busens durch den Stoff hindurch und drückten das weiche Fleisch. Offenkundig trug sie keinen BH unter der Robe, denn er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Knospen ihrer Brüste bei der Berührung aufrichteten und als er den Daumen leicht über die harte Spitze streichen ließ, hörte er wie Pansy scharf die Luft einsog.

Forschend hob Lucius den Blick, nur um festzustellen dass sie ihn ebenfalls ansah, mit der Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen und dieser Ausdruck gab ihr etwas so Verletzliches, dass er nicht anders konnte, als den Kopf zu senken und sie zu küssen. Reflexartig schlossen sich seine Augen, dann fühlte er ihre Lippen warm an den seinen und ohne, dass er viel dafür tun musste, öffneten sie sich und luden ihn ein, in sie einzutauchen. Hart fixierte seine Hand ihren Kiefer, als er das Angebot annahm und seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle wandern ließ. Neben dem Feuerwhiskey schmeckte sie unerwartet süß wie Früchtebrot und Karamellsirup. 

Hungrig plünderte er ihren Mund, küsste sie hart und heftig und Pansy schien es zu gefallen, da sie seinen Kuss willig erwiderte. Ihre Hände in seinem Haar zu fühlen, kam unerwartet, doch er unterbrach das Spiel ihrer Zungen nicht, als sie seinen Kopf festhielt, sondern fuhr gleichzeitig damit fort, ihre Brust zu liebkosen, was sie laut in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, waren sie beide ein wenig atemlos und Lucius merkte, dass der Kuss ihn genug erregt hatte, um bereits halb hart zu werden. Für mehr würden sie sich jedoch der störenden Kleiderschichten entledigen müssen.

Langsam, ohne den Blick von Pansys Gesicht zu nehmen, begann er die Knöpfe der Weste zu öffnen, dann war das Hemd an der Reihe und er schob beides von seinen Schultern, bevor er aufstand und sich der Hose entledigte. Schuhe und Strümpfe hatte er schon abgelegt, als er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück gezogen hatte. Beim Anblick seiner Männlichkeit sah er mit Genugtuung wie Pansy heftig schluckte. Natürlich hatte er Draco seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr unbedeckt gesehen, aber Lucius war sich sicher, dass er den Vergleich nicht zu scheuen brauchte. Jedoch als Pansy aufstand und sich die Robe einfach über den Kopf zog, war es an ihm überrascht zu sein, da sie keinerlei Unterwäsche trug und obwohl es ihm widerstrebte es zuzugeben, musste er seine Aussage von gestern dennoch revidieren. Mochte ihr Gesicht vielleicht auch nicht anziehend sein, so war ihr Körper durchaus sehenswert. Nicht zu dünn, aber beileibe auch nicht dick, mit großen, festen Brüsten, an die er ja bereits Hand gelegt hatte, breiten Hüften und einem runden Gesäß, war sie definitiv in der Lage seine Säfte in Wallungen zu bringen. Tatsächlich regte sich sein Schwanz bereits, als er den Blick über ihren Körper wandern ließ, während Pansy blind ihre Haarnadeln entfernte, bis die schwarzen Strähnen ihr über die Schultern fielen. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf , konnte nur als einladend bezeichnet werden und Lucius hatte nicht vor, diese Einladung auszuschlagen. 

Mit einem Grollen in seiner Kehle schloss er erneut den Abstand zu ihr und küsste sie verlangend, wobei er die Arme um sie schlang und seine Hände die sanften Rundungen ihres Pos streichelten. Auch Pansys Hände erkundeten seinen Körper, tasteten über die Muskelstränge seiner Schultern und seiner Brust, immer tiefer über seinen Bauch, bis ihre Finger sein Geschlecht erreicht hatten. Dieses Mal war es an ihm, in ihren Mund zu stöhnen, als sie ihn in die Hand nahm und zu massieren begann. Vor Erregung biss er sie in die Unterlippe, doch es schien sie nicht zu stören. Stattdessen fasste sie mit der freien Hand um sich herum und dirigierte eine seiner Hände von ihrem Gesäß zu ihrem Venushügel.

Schon als er sie betrachtet hatte, war Lucius aufgefallen, dass sie frisch rasiert war und tatsächlich war die Haut ihrer Scham weich und glatt, als er sie dort zu streicheln begann, während seine andere Hand weiter ihren Po knetete. Forsch wanderten seine Finger zum Eingang ihrer glitschigen Spalte, erstaunt realisierend wie feucht sie bereits war. Als er probeweise seinen Zeigefinger in sie schob, keuchte Pansy erregt auf und ihre Hand an seinem Schaft hielt für einen Moment inne ihn zu liebkosen, dann ließ sie ihren Daumen über den empfindlichen Schlitz in seiner Eichel wandern und es war an ihm zu keuchen, während er fühlte, wie die ersten Lusttropfen aus ihm herausglitten. Wie um sich zu revanchieren suchte sein Daumen die kirschkerngroße Erhebung am Eingang ihrer Scheide, von der er wusste, dass sich dort ihre Lust bündelte und es bereitete ihm mehr als nur ein wenig Genugtuung zu sehen, wie ihr Körper zu zittern begann, als er ihn rieb, während er sie gleichzeitig mit seinem Zeigefinger vögelte. Doch offenkundig kannte auch Pansy die Macht des Vorspiels, denn während ihre Finger ihn weiter pumpten, fühlte er im selben Moment ihre andere Hand an seinen Hoden und um ein Haar wäre er gekommen, als sie sie gekonnt in den Finger rollte und knetete, weshalb er sich mit einem Knurren aus ihr zurückzog und einen Schritt zurücktrat, so dass auch Pansy von ihm ablassen musste.

„Genug“, sagte er dunkel. „Hast du den Trank dabei?“

Fahrig leckte sich Pansy über die Lippen, bevor sie mit einem Nicken erwiderte: „Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn getrunken, bevor ich zu dir kam.“

„Gut“, entgegnete Lucius, dann legte er sich aufs Bett und lud sie mit einem Blick ein es ihm gleichzutun. Kaum, dass ihr Rücken das Laken berührt hatte, war er bereits über ihr und plünderte erneut ihren Mund, während seine Hände die Reise über ihren Körper begannen und er Pansys Finger gleichzeitig auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. Als seine Hände erneut ihre Brüste erreichten, kniff er leicht in die sensiblen Spitzen, was sie mit einem Rucken ihres Beckens beantwortete und in dem Moment als er ihren Venushügel erreichte, teilten sich ihre Beine ganz von selbst und luden ihn ein, sich in ihr zu vergraben.

Noch einmal suchte sein Blick den ihren, sich vergewissernd, dass sie noch immer wollte, was er ihr geben sollte, doch ihr Gesicht war so voller Lust, dass es keinen Zweifel geben konnte, weshalb er schließlich zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt und sie mit seinem Körper bedeckte. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, als er schließlich in sie eindrang. Pansy war so feucht, dass er sich mit einem Stoß glatt in ihr versenken konnte. Dann lag er ruhig da, um ihr Zeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Vergessen war der Vorsatz es schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Wenn er schon mit ihr schlafen würde, dann sollte es richtig sein. Es sollte ein Akt der Leidenschaft sein ein Kind zu zeugen und nicht ein Kopulieren wie bei wilden Tieren. Deshalb berührte er auch zärtlich ihr Gesicht, streichelte ihr wieder eine Haarsträhne zurück und dieses Mal zuckte sie nicht zusammen, sondern lehnte sich in die Berührung. Ihre Lippen suchten die seinen, als er sich zu bewegen begann, darauf bedacht nicht nur seine Lust auszuleben sondern auch ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten. Von den leisen Lauten, die sie von sich gab zu schließen, machte er seine Sache gut und als sein Mund den ihren verließ, um stattdessen an einer ihrer Brustwarzen zu knabbern, schlossen sich ihre Beine fest um sein Becken, wie um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen zu können. 

Ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als sie mit ihrem Unterleib jedem seiner Stöße entgegen kam und sich an ihm rieb, wie eine räudige Katze. Die Hände hatte sie fest in seine Schultern vergraben, so dass Lucius sich sicher war, dass die Striemen noch Morgen sichtbar sein würden, doch das war in Ordnung für ihn. Wie ein fernes Gewitter konnte er seinen Orgasmus heran nahen fühlen, doch noch war er nicht bereit sich ihm zu ergeben; nicht bevor er sie über die Klippe geschickt hatte. Zwar war ihr Gesicht ein Spiegel ihrer Lust, die Augen glasig, die Wangen rosig und die Lippen geschwollen und auch ohne den verschmierten Lippenstift, so rot wie reife Kirschen, doch obwohl sie zitterte und bebte war sie noch nicht gekommen, weshalb er seine Finger erneut zwischen ihre Körper wandern ließ und den Punkt suchte, an dem sich ihre Körper vereinigten.

Die Muskeln ihrer Scham packten ihn noch fester, als er sie dort zu reiben begann, während er weiter in sie stieß, dann verkrampfte sie sich und kam schließlich mit seinem Namen auf ihren Lippen. „Lucius!“ Es war eine süße Folter zu fühlen, wie ihre inneren Wände zu pulsieren begannen und sich dabei noch fester um ihn schlossen und sie wurde noch feuchter und noch heißer, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Mit einem Knurren packte er eines ihrer Beine und legte es sich über die Schulter während er mit all seiner Kraft sein Becken gegen das ihre prallen ließ, wie von Sinnen seinem Orgasmus entgegen strebend, bis er ihn mit der Macht einer Naturgewalt endlich erreichte. Trotz der Intensität seines Höhepunktes weigerte sich sein Mund ihren Namen zu sagen, stattdessen entfuhr ihm nur ein ersticktes Stöhnen. Sein Atem stockte für einen Moment als er seinen Samen tief in sie hineinschleuderte, dann schloss er die Augen, den Körper noch immer sanft vor und zurück schaukelnd, während er den Orgasmus langsam ausritt. 

Vorsichtig legte er seine Stirn auf ihrer Schulter ab, um sich zu sammeln und wieder zu Atem zu kommen, noch nicht bereit sich wieder der Realität zu stellen und doch wissend, dass wenn dieser Augenblick vorüber war, es keinen Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten mehr geben würde. Er hatte sein Soll erfüllt und sie beide wussten, dass dies kein Akt der Liebe gewesen war, weshalb es auch keine Notwendigkeit gab, länger als nötig im selben Bett zu verweilen. Doch als Pansy unter ihm unruhig wurde und er fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit erschlaffte, wusste Lucius dass es keinen Aufschub mehr gab, weshalb er schließlich die Augen aufschlug und sich aus ihr zurückzog.

XXXXXX

Jedes Mal wenn Lucius den kleinen Scorpius sah, wusste er, dass er es wert gewesen war. Er war ein hübsches Kind, auch wenn das Blond seiner Haare für Lucius Geschmack ein wenig zu dunkel ausgefallen war, doch leider konnte der kleine Junge Pansys Gene nicht ganz verleugnen. Merlin sei Dank hatte er jedoch mehr von den Malfoys als von den Parkinsons geerbt und Draco war wohl der stolzeste Vater, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich befürchtet, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, doch falls dem so war, hatte die Geburt seines Sohnes eine große Last von ihm genommen. Lucius selbst hielt sich in seinen Liebesbezeugungen gegenüber dem Jungen zurück, vorsichtig darauf bedacht keinen Verdacht zu erwecken und auch sein Verhältnis zu seiner Schwiegertochter hatte sich durch ihr kleines Geheimnis nicht verändert, außer dass sie sich jetzt wohl möglich noch mehr aus dem Weg gingen als zuvor.

Doch so wenig Lucius Pansy auch abgewinnen mochte, musste er doch zugeben, dass sie sich als Mutter durchaus Mühe gab. Zwar überließ sie den unangenehmen Teil der Säuglingspflege gern den Hauselfen, die angenehmen Momente jedoch, wenn das Baby sauber, satt und zufrieden war, teilte sie oft mit ihm und auch ihre Sucht nach Partys wurde seltener, so dass Lucius zu hoffen wagte, dass Draco mit seiner Wahl vielleicht doch nicht so falsch gelegen hatte, wie zu befürchten gewesen war.

Nachdem die Aufregung um die Ankunft des ersehnten Erben sich gelegt hatte, nahm das Leben auf Malfoy Manor wieder seinen gewohnten Gang auf. Der Junge wuchs und gedieh und ehe man sich versah, war er alt genug um in den magischen Kindergarten zu gehen, der seit einiger Zeit Pflicht für alle kleinen Zauberer und Hexen war. Als Lucius eines Abends in seinem Büro die Ausgaben und Einnahmen seines Haushaltes durchsah und wie so oft darüber fluchte, wie viel unnützen Kram Pansy schon wieder gekauft hatte, hörte er wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss und er musste gar nicht raten, wer ihn schon wieder bei seiner Arbeit störte.

„Wenn du gekommen bist, um mich wieder um Geld zu bitten, ist dies ein schlechter Zeitpunkt“, sagte Lucius ohne aufzublicken. „Denn ohne es dramatisieren zu wollen, lassen mich diese Rechnungen fürchten, dass wir unmittelbar auf den Ruin zusteuern.“

„Was soll ich sagen, das Leben ist halt teuer“, gab Pansy leicht zurück, während sie sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches setzte. Mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck im Gesicht ließ Lucius seine Feder sinken und wandte stattdessen die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schwiegertochter zu. Schlimm genug, dass sie seine privaten Räume betrat, ohne zu fragen, ob es ihm gerade passte, nahm sie jetzt auch noch seine Möbel mit der selben unverschämten Art in Besitz, die ihr anhaftete wie eine zweite Haut.

„Du siehst, dass ich arbeite, also was willst du Pansy?“ fragte Lucius abweisend

„Nun ja“, sagte sie und das Glitzern in ihren Augen ließ Lucuis einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken wandern. „Draco und ich haben heute darüber geredet, wie einsam doch das Leben eines Einzelkindes ist und deshalb haben wir beschlossen, ein zweites zu bekommen.“

Das Tintenglas zersprang mit einem Knall, als es auf dem Boden aufkam, Tinte durch das halbe Zimmer verspritzend, während Lucius stumm darum betete, der Schlag möge ihn treffen.

 

Ende


End file.
